


"I missed you."

by shaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaily/pseuds/shaily
Summary: One year after Mon-El gets sucked into that portal in space, he’s back. Smut, of course. One shot.





	"I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic that I have written in a very long time, and the first fic ever that I'm actually putting up for people to see.  
> Please be nice, but honesty is also appreciated! c:

“I missed you.”

“I know the feeling,” he laughed softly.

It had been three hours since he’d landed on the DEO helipad, and two hours since they first got a hold of each other. Alone.

The portal had taken him to a parallel universe, the universe of Barry Allen and the Flash, of Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow. He’d learnt a lot, met a lot of new people and superheroes, but most importantly he had managed to find a way to survive the lead in his earth’s atmosphere. 

After he had landed, he had been flooded with greetings and questions, a lot of questions, what he’d been doing, where he’d gone, how he survived; but there was one person at the DEO who didn't speak a word. She just stood at the end of the room, leaning against the wall, staring at him. He couldn’t quite comprehend Kara’s expression, but she was there, and for now, that was enough. 

Soon enough, everyone had had their chance to speak to him, have their questions answered, and had left the room to get back to their duties. DEO work doesn’t wait for anyone. The room was empty, just a few stragglers here and there, working at their desks. Kara straightened herself off the wall and started walking away. She turned and gave Mon-El a sharp look before leaving the room. He assumed that meant she wanted him to follow, and so he did. He found her waiting at one of the many, but rarely used DEO balconies. Still, she didn't say a word. She just turned around and took off, leaving him completely confused. He followed her to her apartment.

She entered through the window moments before him. Before he could utter a word or ask her why she hadn’t uttered any, he was caught off guard as a ball of Kryptonian flew at him, causing him to fall onto the couch behind him. Kara wrapped her arms and legs tight around his torso, and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. It took him a second to realise that she was crying. Sobbing hysterically, to be precise, and he had never seen her breakdown this way before. Again, before he could say anything to comfort her, he was caught off guard. Her lips had landed on his, and his brain shut down. 

He was back, alive and well capable of surviving the lead poisoned air. That’s all that mattered to her, at least for now. What they’d done in the past year was something they would get to once their basal needs were answered. 

Her hands moved from his neck to his hair, threading through, almost pulling at it. He felt her teeth colliding with his tongue, and didn't feel his hands move up, through her hair, gripping tight. She was already on his lap, limbs around him, and so when she pushed, they fell back together. Their lips moved in synchrony, as if they’d never been apart. Neither of them realised when they fell to the floor. 

When she pulled away, gasping for air, he didn’t stop, just moved his mouth lower, nipping at the base of her neck, grazing his teeth over her collarbone. Kara’s head fell back with a moan, giving him better access. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, and didn’t wait to think before prying his shirt off, and sending buttons flying. He reciprocated. 

There were no words spoken, and yet somehow they managed to communicate. He understood that she needed more, that she needed it faster. She understood that he wanted to take control and she let him. His lips were everywhere, and it was driving her crazy. 

No one knew when their pants had come off, or their underwear, and no one knew where all the clothing had gone. No one cared. 

She made a sound, as if trying to say something, but he answered her question before she could ask it. She moved with him, driving him to the edge, in some sort of inexplicable harmony. He was almost there, and he wanted her to be there with him, but she captured his mouth with her lips and let go. They didn’t just go over the edge, they went off the cliff, hurling into the water, linked together. 

Having almost drowned in each other, they swam to the surface, breathless. 

She didn’t seem to want to move, and he was okay with that. He just adjusted a little, so her body wasn’t lying diagonally across his, but on top of his. He had his arms on her back as he waited for her to lift her head up from his chest and finally say something. 

“I missed you.”

Oh lord, her voice. He had missed the simple sound of her voice, her loud, laughing guffaws, and her soft, murmured whispers. He had missed that face and that hair, and lord knows he had missed that body.

“I know the feeling,” he said, laughing at the irony.


End file.
